Abe Hiroshi
Profile *'Name:' 阿部寛 (あべ ひろし) *'Name (romaji):' Abe Hiroshi *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 189cm *'Weight:' 75kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife and daughter TV Shows *Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (KTV, 2019) *Shitamachi Rocket 2 (TBS, 2018) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *Ichiban Densha ga Hashitta (NHK, 2015) *"Shinzanmono" Kaga Kyoichiro ~Nemuri No Mori~ (TBS, 2014) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi (NTV, 2011) *Akai Yubi ~ Shinzanmono Kaga Yuichiro Futatabi (TBS, 2011) *Trick Shinsaku Special 2 as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo as Akiyama Saneyuki (NHK, 2009) *Shiroi Haru as as Sakura Haruo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin as Uesugi Kenshin (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka as Ishii Akiho (TBS, 2008) *CHANGE as Nirasawa Katsutoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tengoku to Jigoku as Chief Detective Tokura (TBS, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku as Hachiya Yasaburo (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko as Kuwano Shinsuke (KTV, 2006) *Hero SP as Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Chichi ga Kita Michi (TBS, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho as Kosugi Shingo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Trick Shinsaku Special as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2005) *Dragon Zakura as Sakuragi Kenji (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune as Taira Tomomori (NHK, 2005) *Tobosha as Minechima Ryuji (TBS, 2004) *At Home Dad as Yamamura Kazuyuki (Fuji TV, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku SP as Shoji Naoki (TBS, 2003) *Trick 3 as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2003 & 2005) *Egao no Hosoku as Sakurai Reijiro (TBS, 2003) *Saigo no Bengonin as Arito Kazuaki (NTV, 2003) *Musashi as Gion Toji (NHK, 2003) *Mayonaka no Ame as Shunsuke Izumida (TBS, 2002) *My Little Chef as Tachibana Kensaku (TBS, 2002) *Wedding Planner as Okonogi Jun (Fuji TV, 2002) *Trick 2 as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2002) *Antique as Kobayakawa Chikage (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon as Eitaro (Fuji TV, 2001) *Mukashi no Otoko (TBS, 2001) *Hero as Shibayama Mitsugu (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Trick as Ueda Jiro (TV Asahi, 2000) *Yasha as Kurosaki (TV Asahi, 2000) *Imagine as Honnoji Toshihiko (Fuji TV, 2000) *Renai Kekkon no Rule (Fuji TV, 1999) *Shumatsukon (TBS, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro as Sakaki Ryunosuke (TV Asahi, 1998) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Happy Mania (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ai Tokidoki Uso (NTV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Narita Rikon (Fuji TV, 1997) *Oretachi no Jidai (俺たちの時代) (TBS, 1989) Movies *Trick 3 Reinouryokusha Battle Royale (2010) *Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *The Triumphant General Rouge (2009) *Aruitemo Aruitemo (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (2008) *Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro Densetsu (2008) *Moryo no Hako (2007) *Hero (2007) *Jigyaku no Uta (2007) *Densen Uta (2007) *Taitei no Ken (2007) *Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust (2007) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *Bart no Gakuen (2006) *Siren (2006) *Hokuto no Ken (2006, voice) *Trick 2 as Ueda Jiro (2006) *Kidan (2005) *Ubume no Natsu (2005) *Tetsujin 28-go (2005) *Survive Style +5 as Tiger Aoyama (Toho, 2004) *Hasami Otoko (2004) *My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie (2004) *Hana and Alice as Alice's Mother's Boyfriend (Toho, 2004) *Amemasu no Kawa / Hotel Venus (2004) *Trick as Ueda Jiro (Toho, 2002) *Platonic Sex as Ishikawa Hideyuki (Toho, 2001) *RUSH! (2001) *Tokyo Raiders (HK, 2000) *Godzilla 2000: Millennium as Katagiri Mitsuo, Head of CCI (Toho, 1999) *The Mystery of Rampo / RAMPO (1994) *Yamato Takeru as Tsukiyomi (Toho, 1994) *Kujakuoh: Legend of Ashura as Kujakuoh (Toho, 1990) *Yawara! as Kosaku Matsuda (Toho, 1989) *Haikarasan ga Toru (TOEI, 1987) Endorsements *Dai-ichi Mutual Life Insurance *Sapporo Beer *Reach *Sekisuiheim Recognitions *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2015):' Best Actor for Shitamachi Rocket *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Shiroi Haru (2009) *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (2006) *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Dragon Zakura (2005) *'42th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Tobosha (2004) *'30th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Dekichatta Kekkon (2001) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor